Telescoping steering columns include first and second members that slide relative to one another. It is desirable to position a bearing surface between the first and second members to enhance sliding movement between the first and second members. In some telescoping steering columns, a third member encircles both the first and second members and a bushing defining a bearing surface is positioned in between first and second members. An aperture is formed in the third member and the outer of the first and second members. The aperture communicates with a channel defined by the bushing adjacent the bearing surface. Plastic is injected through the aperture and into the channel. The plastic hardens and supports the bearing surface.